


Alone at last

by JellyBabbies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyBabbies/pseuds/JellyBabbies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has returned to normal after the war at hogwarts but for Hermione Granger life could be far from normal. With Harry and Ron breathing down her neck what will she choose love or friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Hermione rose for her first morning lessons of potions she could faintly hear the singing of the birds outside of her dorm window. She smiled blissfully to herself and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. Once she had got out of the shower she could hear voices coming from downstairs without thinking she put her towel on to see what all the fuss was. She entered to see Ron, Harry and Luna stood there staring at her not with anger but more with hurt.

"What's happened?" she whispered as she got closer to her friends.

"Its Ginny shes in infirmary, shes been poisened" Harry said through his teeth.

"What why would someone do such a thing"

"Thats what i was thinking" Ron muttered to himself not even making eye contact with her. Though she is not suprised after there breakup things have been very on edge with the both of them.

"Why dont you ask your boyfriend?" Still not looking her in the eye.

"He is not my boyfriend Ronald we are head boy and head girl!" 

"Well you might aswell be your in the same dorm after all" Ron yelled back.

"We may be in the same dorm doesnt mean we actually get along and anyway why would he do this to Ginny?"

"I dont know why dont you ask him yourself" With that Ron stormed out like the big kid he is, Harry was soon hot on his trail turning around to give her an apologetic look. It was now just Hermione and Luna the girl of wonder and mystery they both did a poilet nod at each other and Luna left to go to the infirmary. Hermione looked down at herelf to see she still wearing her towel as she turned round to got get dressed she could feel someone was watching her. As she turned slowly round there he was leaning against the door frame smiling at her. Oh my did he alwyas look that good with his blonde hair looking a mess and his t-shirt untucked. She turned round as fast she could feeling the heat creep to her cheeks. 

"I must say Granger the new look you have is rather how would you say...interesting" He chuckled to himself

Spinning round on her toes she glares at him "Shut your filthy mouth Malfoy i dont care for your opinion"

"Really is that why your blushing"

She tried to hide her cheeks under her damp hair but new her attempt to hide her feelings was pointless hes been making her blush all term ever since they were made head boy and girl together. She stormed off into her room making sure she slammed the door behind her not caring if she was over reacting, you see this is what he would do to her almost everday. There was a knock at her door cutting her off mid thought without thinking she throws any old thing on and taking a quick look in the mirror sighing at her now bushy hair and trying to flatten it with her hands she shouts and says "Come in" but the person that enters is the last person she expected in her room.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy? What do you want you know im not in the mood for your daily insults so please leave me alone"

"Im offended that you think so little of me Granger. But i do have to admit it is funny to watch you loose your head"

"I do not loose my head its just the things you say actually hurt. I know that you malfoys dont have feeling but unlike you i do!"

"Us Malfoys" A wicked smile creeped accross his face breifly before dessapearing all together.

"Your distracting me what i came here to say is that Ginny awake and asking for you"

"Me?" She asked puzzled

"Well i dont know any more Hermione Granger in Hogwarts do you?"

"no what i meant is that oh it doesnt matter now get out of my room so i can get dressed"

"No thanks i think ill stay and watch" Draco chuckled darkly

"Oh no you dont out now!"

"Spoil sport" He said with his lip it as she pushed him with all her strength out of her room. Once he was gone she found some more decent clothes to wear and headed out of her dorm to go and see what ginny wanted her for.

"Hey wait for me!" Draco shouted from behind hermione.

"Oh no what do you want, havent you bugged me enough today?"

"Enough, i have hardly spoke to you today. Honestly you think so little of me"

"Shove off Malfoy" And with that hermione raced in font of him, although still hearing his footsteps behind her she did not once glance behind because she new it would give malfoy the satisfaction of seeing her red face. She didnt realise how fast she was going because all of a sudden she contacted with someone else.

"oof, oh im sorry" Said hermione 

"Its quite allright miss granger" Looking up hermione saw that she has just walked into professor mcgonagall.

"Ginny is awake and she is ready for visitors"

"Yes, thank you professor mcgonagall"

"Oh and miss granger you might want to watch where you are going next time, you never know who you might bump into next" As she said her last few words a smiled creeped slightly on her face and she walked off.

 

 


End file.
